dalimondarchivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Azramael Akharosh
__FORCETOC__ Physical Appearance Azramael is a small but stocky ancient dragon, covered in large, smooth, black scales and dotted by smaller, shiny amethyst ones on most of his body. He has thick lavender belly-plates and fins running all along his spine and his jawline. The fins at the very tip of his tail are longer, forming what almost looks like a fish's tail. His head is crowned by two large, curly horns and by two spikes above his eyes, all bearing a beautiful, ivory color. His long snout resembles a beak but is still filled with sharp teeth. The sclera of his eyes is black, contrasting with the bright amethyst color of his irises, and his pupils are quite uniquely shaped, looking somewhat like a double cross. The claws on both his talons and wings have the same color as his horns and always appear to have been meticulously cleaned, a sign that this drake takes great care of his appearance. Personality General (Soon!) Likes & Dislikes ✔ A knowledge seeker, he loves to learn about everything and anything, be it History, cultures of the bipedal races, biology... there is nothing that isn't worth knowing ! ✔ Has a notable passion for magic and anything magic-related. ✔ Loves to lounge around when he is not working, be it in a hot spring, in a pool of lava or even just lying on a patch of grass under the sun. ✖ Not the most patient when it comes to hatchlings, especially the unruly ones. ✖ Dislikes the Lunus philosophy and isn't shy about it, although he doesn't outright hate anyone who aligns with these beliefs. ✖ Not the most patient when it comes to hatchlings, especially the unruly ones. Strengths & Weaknesses + An amazingly strong spell-caster, he makes for a fearsome opponent, even when faced with multiple foes. + As he is Gifted, dying does not mean much to him as he can simply recall himself back to life. + Sharp minded and quick thinking, he can easily come up with ways to get himself and others out of sticky situations. - Has a hard time damaging his enemies without the use of magic. - Not very physically tough or endurant, he gets worn out pretty quickly. - He is smart, but not wise. His stubbornness, pride, lack of patience and flawed survival instincts from being virtually immortal are quick to get him into troubles. Story Biography Born on a Sunday, the 25th of October in 16 b.r., this drake grew up in a place somewhere west of the dwarven city Aughundell, raised by two loving parents alongside his younger sister. The both of them were taught the basics of both Adventuring and Crafting at a very young age and lived relatively happy and carefree hatchling-hoods, under to the ever watchful eyes of their parents. This all came to an abrupt end, however, when the lair the family had made its home was discovered by scouts of the Withered Aegis, whose armies were already planning to take over this plot of land. A few days later, they invaded and the attack was carried swiftly and efficiently, not giving the family enough time to make their escape. The parents hid the hatchlings in the deepest room of their lair and attempted to fight back, to no avail. The father was the first one to die and was soon followed by his mate, struck by a large kwellen as she made it back to her children, right in front of their eyes. In a foolish act of bravery, Azramael shielded his sister with his body and stood up to the beast, ready to put up a fight. With a single swing, the monstrous kwellen cleaved the hatchling's skull. Instantly, Azramael woke up screaming, his head pounding. At first, he was relieved to think that it was all just a bad dream, but he quickly realized that he did not know where he was, finding himself in a lush forest that he had never seen before. He tried calling out to his family, before coming to a distressing realization: He could not remember their names, their faces, their voices or even the place in which they lived. He stood there alone, sobbing, before being startled by another hatchling, who presented themselves as Spitfire. They explained to the lost drake that they were in Skaalkar, an island on which numerous young dragons such as themselves woke up upon after dying, due to the Ritual of Everlasting Life, cast one year prior. This is when Azramael finally understood that he had become what is known as a Gifted, and it was the birth of his deep, burning hatred for the Withered Aegis. The dragon swore to himself that he would grow powerful and one day destroy the entity which took everything from him. From then on, his story is the same as any other gifted dragon, as he quickly left the island to venture forth into the world of Istaria. For a time, he followed the teachings of the many dragon trainers around the world and made numerous friends along the way, bipeds and dragons alike, one of the most notable being an ancient named Solarrian Windwalker, who took the young dragon under his wing and became sort of a father figure. When the hatchling reached his 50th season, he began his journey towards adulthood and was faced with a choice: to join the Lunus or Helian faction. After some hesitation, he chose to join the Helian, as he refused to believe the bipedal races should ever have to fear the dragons and also had grown to be quite interested in primal magic. Years later, the drake reached ancient-hood as well and began to fully devote his time to spell casting and crafting, becoming a full-time scholar to earn himself a living, and began to research the Aegis and ways to harm it, as he intends to make good on his promise to destroy it. As time went on, however, he grew more and more curious about its inner workings, even to the point of morbidity, and eventually started to wonder what things could be accomplished using blight magic, leading him to face a moral dilemma: will he choose to destroy the blight as he once swore to, or will he use it to satisfy his unquenchable thirst for knowledge ? Ongoing Story His whereabouts are currently unknown, though one might be able to catch a glimpse of him somewhere in the Eastern Deadlands. Trivia Gallery istaria_20170621_115513.png|Azramael as he appears in-game. Category:Characters